The prior art is already aware of arrangements wherein there is a rotatable brush operating on the lawn mower roller for cleaning the cut grass blades and like debris from the roller during the activity of grass mowing. There are concerns with regard to rotatably driving the brush for its cleaning function, and some drives are gear drives and some are belt drives, with both drives being responsive to the rotation of the mower cutting reel.
The present invention accomplishes rotational drive of the brush, and it also has the brush adjustably arranged for positioning relative to the lawn mower roller for the brushing thereof. Further, in the present invention, the brush is rotatably driven by means of a belt powered from the reel itself, and the belt is self-adjusting with regard to its tension and it thereby is always in driving relationship with the roller and need not have idlers or the like for adjusting belt tension.
Still further, the present invention has a mounting for the brush wherein the brush can be adjusted toward and away from the roller and, in doing so, the belt tension is also involved and is automatically accommodated in this arrangement. Still further, there is a cover, in the form of a complete enclosure, for the belt and its two end pulleys, and thus the moving parts are completely enclosed and concealed against harmful contact and foreign debris and the like.
In accomplishing the aforementioned, the present invention is sturdy, reliable, but yet inexpensive and lightweight to thereby be highly desirable on a lawn mower which utilizes the cleaning brush.